Living Dead
by sts
Summary: What if the slayer was undead? i think that later on it will be a b/s shipper
1. Default Chapter

Living Dead  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a hot and humid summer night in Sunnydale. Somewhere, deep in the heart of the small town a deathly scream pierced the silence of the night. It was a woman. She lay face up on the wet cemetery grass. She looked around for the last time with her hazel eyes as the wooden stake she was holding rolled out of her hand. As her heart beet for the last time she felt someone forcing something in her mouth, it was blood. Then, she was dead.  
  
***  
  
Part 1 – Not dead, not yet alive  
  
"Giles, I have something very important to tell you" Willow spoke quietly. Her eyes were red and her whole body ached.  
  
"What is it?" the now very concerned Watcher asked. It was almost 3:30 in the morning and Willow had come over to his house hysterically.  
  
"Buffy, she…", warm tears started falling from Willow's eyes, again, " Buffy didn't come home tonight…"  
  
She found it hard to continue, She didn't want to be the one to tell Giles.  
  
"Well then", Giles said "We can go look for her, She might be…maybe…probably…." his voice trailed off in to the okward silence. He new exactly what Willow was trying to tell him.  
  
A small sob escaped the Watcher's throat as he thought of his slayer. "How?" he asked still very confused and shocked.  
  
"Vampire…" Willow answered avoiding eye contact with the devastated man who stood before her.  
  
Giles didn't know what to do; he lost the one thing he cared most for in this world. He lost his slayer, his friend, but above all he lost the only daughter he ever had.  
  
***  
  
A short and painful funeral was held the next morning. No one spoke much, and after, each went their own way, alone. The scoobie gang was now officially unexciting. It had no purpose any more. What good were slayeretts without a Slayer?  
  
***  
  
The sun set on a quiet Sunnydale. No one was in the cemetery, not even they undead. It seemed as though everyone was locked away, either grieving over the slayer's death or celebrating it.  
  
A warm breeze blew through the trees in the cemetery. The soil on the freshest grave there started to shift, and suddenly a hand reached out from the depths. The desperate body dug it's way out of the ground, yearning to feel alive once again.  
  
It was the slayer. 


	2. The first and last kill

Part two- The first and last kill  
  
Buffy stretched her arms and looked around her, She was in a place she new well, the cemetery. She stared at her own gravestone for a moment and then laughed loudly at the sappy words written on it, something about her being loyal and saving the world.  
  
She felt stronger then ever and was very thirsty, something in her was different and when she touched her ridged forehead, she new exactly what. Buffy the vampire slayer, was a vampire.  
  
A sick and evil thought crossed her mind as she pictured her grieving friends, but she felt no shame for thinking it. She felt no shame for any thing, not even her deep thirst for blood, death, and murder.  
  
***  
  
Spike walked silently through the gravestones, seeing them all so differently. Now that he lost Buffy, his life changed completely. He felt lost. He felt like he died once again, but this time he would not revive.  
  
***  
  
Buffy walked through the empty streets of Sunnydale, a new power flowing through her vanes with every step she took.  
  
She understood now what Spike had told her about becoming a vampire. It was true, she felt more alive now then she had ever been. When she got to her destination her appetite grew. All around her were young, fresh meals dancing to the beat of the music. She was at the Bronze.  
  
She saw a familiar face sitting at the bar it was Anya. She was crying freely even though a crowd of giggling teenagers stood around her. She explained to them how her boyfriend's best friend's mother had dyed only a short while back and that now the friend had dyed too, leaving behind devastated friends and a little sister who wasn't even human. She also said that she hurt very much although Buffy wasn't her best friend like she was Xander's. "Being human always will suck", she sobbed, swallowing down another shot glass of something very strong.  
  
Buffy laughed loudly at the seen, earning attention from the crowd.  
  
"Don't listen to her, she's crazy. I'm Buffy and I'm very much alive," she laughed again and then grabbed Anya's arm, "Come with me Aun, I think you've had to much to drink."  
  
Anya, who was pulled from her seat aggressively looked extremely confused "What the?!… Buffy?!…. I thought….".  
  
Buffy dragged Anya to the ally in the back of the Bronze, an ally that witnessed many vampires murder beautiful young women.  
  
"Buffy, how did this happen?" Anya asked still confused. But then, her questions were answered when Buffy's hazel eyes turned bright yellow and her smooth face had deep ridges across the forehead.  
  
Suddenly, Anya recognized what was going on, the slayer had turned and this meant bad news. Slayer vamps were the strongest kind, but they were also cursed.  
  
"Buffy! Don't do it," She pleaded as Buffy grabbed her neck "The second you kill me you'll regret it, the curse. It's like Angel."  
  
But it was too late, Buffy's fangs were already deep in Anya's neck. She loved the feeling of the warm blood in her throat; it was like nothing she ever tasted before. She felt Anya's heart beat slower with every drop she drank. It was amazing. She loved it. Then, the second Anya's heart beat for the last time, a wave of terror and pain filled Buffy's body. She dropped to her knees screaming loudly, as a golden light filled her eyes.  
  
She recognized the seen; she saw it happen to Angel right before she killed him. She was getting back her soul. 


	3. Consequences

Part 3- Consequences  
  
Buffy lay still in they empty ally. Her whole body ached, and she felt ashamed of what she had just done. She felt awful. It was the most horrible feeling she had ever felt- guilt.  
  
She stared at the dead body beside her, wondering what to do. She desperately wanted to see her friends, but new that it was impossible. She was a vampire, an enemy.  
  
After a few minutes she decided to leave Anya's body by Xander's apartment, better he should know the truth right away then search for hours franticly.  
  
***  
  
After walking through the cemetery a bit Spike got to Buffy's gravestone, only to find messy soil and an opened coffin. He new just what this meant; Buffy was alive, or better put- undead.  
  
***  
  
The next morning-  
  
Xander woke up early that morning. For some odd and unclear reason he felt nauseous. After brushing his teeth and drinking something he opened the door to pick up the morning paper (a cool bonus for anyone who lived in the building).  
  
A loud shriek escaped his mouth when he looked down at the welcome mat. On his doorstep lay an opened eyed, dead Anya.  
  
Hot tears started pouring out of his eyes. Just yesterday they had buried Buffy and now Anya was gone too. He recognized the wound on Anya's neck right away. It was a vampire's bite.  
  
Xander new he had to call someone. So much would have to be done now. A funeral, coffins, flowers …  
  
He new exactly what he had to do, but he couldn't. Instead he just fell to his knees sobbing, the warm tears landing on the frozen body beside him.  
  
***  
  
Willow's mouth fell open with shock. She was on the phone with Xander, who had just found his dead girlfriend on the doorstep of his home. She never got along with Anya to well, but still the tears flowed down from her green eyes.  
  
"I'll call Giles, Xander" She said in a soft voice, "You stay put, we'll be over as soon as we can."  
  
***  
  
The funeral was held at sun set. Xander said that Anya loved the sun set. Spike came too this time , since he couldn't be hurt.  
  
This funeral was the most painful of the three that they were at in the past month, since they were all still grieving. Spike watched as Buffy's friends, who now were in away his too, cried silently but painfully. He decided it was best to keep the information about Buffy secret for a little while.  
  
In the silent Shadows of twilight a quiet sob was heard. The slayer stood between the dark cemetery trees watching as her friends buried her only victim. She yearned to be there with them, but she now had to be alone. She no longer belonged among the living, and didn't deserve it. This was her fate, and these were the consequences of what she had done. 


	4. Dealing

Part 4- Dealing  
  
Xander and Willow sat in the magic shop silently. They each were filled with thoughts and questions. So much had happened in the past couple days that it seemed as if weeks had gone by.  
  
Giles came in from the back room. His glasses were off and his eyes were red. He wasn't yet ready to deal with the death of his slayer or of a close friend. He wasn't ready to do anything. Not run the store or fight the forces of evil.  
  
Still, as much as they tried the scoobies would always be the scoobies, even without the slayer. Someone had to fight the darkness.  
  
"Ehm… ehm…" Giles cleared his throat loudly in order get Xander and Willow's attention, " I know that this is a hard time for us all, but something is obviously very wrong. It seems that a very angry vampire is trying to kill us… all."  
  
Willow raised her head slowly to look at Giles "I think that we all should go home and sleep for… ever… at least."  
  
Xander said nothing. He was almost in a trance ever since he found Anya dead.  
  
Giles new how they felt, he had lost so many people. He remembered finding Jenny. It was the worst moment of his life. He new that Xander must have felt the same way.  
  
"I understand that we are all in a grieving period…" He rased his tone a bit, "I know what you are feeling. I'm feeling it too, but unfortunately the forces of evil don't care. We must deal with the situation"  
  
Suddenly Willow got up and started making her way out of the shop. "I have to go" she said, "Tara is waiting for me with Dawn". Xander followed her silently out the door, leaving Giles alone.  
  
He didn't want to be alone. Not now. If only they would have stayed, researched. He needed something to take his mind of reality, something to do besides trying to deal.  
  
***  
  
Spike searched everywhere, but found no sign of Buffy. He decided to give up for the night. The sun was to rise in a couple of hours, and he didn't feel like getting stuck somewhere without a blanket.  
  
He was feeling much better, knowing Buffy was alive… sort of.  
  
Maybe they might even have a chance, now that she was a vampire too. Oddly, Spike was worried about what would happen with Buffy evil. Still, he loved her and if she were to be evil it wouldn't affect him, it would probably only help him get her.  
  
When he got to his a crypt a familiar sent filled his nose, it was Buffy.  
  
Following his nose he found her hiding in a bush.  
  
"Slayer!" he yelled a bit wickedly.  
  
"Spike…." She answered hesitantly.  
  
"I know your little secret, Buffy"  
  
"Spike, I have a soul".  
  
Spike's evil smile faded "What the bloody hell did you say?!"  
  
Although he was worried, he hoped deep within that Buffy was evil, if she wasn't she still would probably hate him, even if she was a vamp.  
  
"Spike you've got to help me, you're my only hope. Only you can understand me…"  
  
***  
  
Spike warmed some blood up in a microwave he had recently got in the crypt.  
  
"Here luv," he said, handing Buffy a mug of warm blood. "It'll make you feel better"  
  
Buffy pushed the mug away angrily.  
  
"I'm not going to drink that, it's degusting." She said, ignoring her deep thirst. The smell was tempting, but she refused.  
  
"Comon now pet, you can't starve. You have to drink it; you're a vampire now."  
  
Buffy cringed at the sound of the words. Then, small tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, luv, it's not that bad, I swear, I know. I'll help you through it."  
  
She liked the way Spike talked to her; it made her feel human again. It made being a vampire not sound so bad. She was glad he was there to help her. She felt so lonely right now. She new she could trust him to make her feel better. Despite all her hate for him, she trusted him, always.  
  
He handed her the mug again, this time she accepted with a small smile. The blood tasted good, and she remembered the feeling from when she killed Anya, she was ashamed to enjoy it.  
  
She decided not to tell Spike about Anya yet; she still wasn't ready to deal.  
  
After drinking their blood Spike got up.  
  
"You can sleep downstairs on the bed, pet. I'll rest on the chair."  
  
He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
Usually, she'd punch him right then, but for some reason she felt good when he kissed her, and didn't mind at all. After all, he was the only one she had left now.  
  
"I'll help you' he said again "we'll deal together".  
  
***  
  
A dark figure stood out side the crypt, sensing the women in side it. He knew she was there. He felt the connection. The connection that only a sire and a childe had. 


End file.
